devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry walkthrough/M05
Guiding of the Soul is the fifth mission in Devil May Cry. __TOC__ Walkthrough (lower difficulties) Dante starts out still in the arena where he fought Nelo Angelo. The mission here is on a three-minute timer, indicating the time before the Melancholy Soul runs out of energy. The goal is the door at the very bottom of the tall tower. However, the exit immediately seals and Dante is faced with a Shadow, as before starting its Guillotine attack during its introductory cutscene. Fight it in the same way as previous Shadows: if the player has manged to beat Secret Mission 4: The Three Beasts, fighting just one Shadow should be fairly trivial. Focus on speed and use Taunts wherever possible to built up Devil Trigger. After claiming the Orbs from defeating the beast, proceed up the same route taken during the three phases of the fight with Nelo Angelo. From the hole leading to the top level head left to find a hole in the highest level of the battlements that leads down to the exit, but do not drop down yet. There is a Blue Orb Fragment that can be acquired before Dante leaves, though it requires the player to have Air Hike, Air Raid or Vortex. It is located in the tall tower directly behind the hole that leads to the exit door. To get to it, have Dante jump to the left and wall-kick to land on the large square tower. Up here is a Red Orb Cache and an Untouchable. From this platform, use one of the aforementioned moves to get to the other tower and retrieve the prize. This Blue Orb Fragment can also be acquired by doubling back at the start of the next mission if the player prefers. Once this is done, drop down and enter the door. Pass through the Castellan's bedroom and enter the tall tower. There will be enemies here, either Marionettes or a new enemy, the Sin Scythe, but since even an S-Rank on this mission only requires the collection of 100 Red Orbs, it is best to ignore them in the hope of claiming the 2,000 Red Orb Special Bonus for finishing the mission in less than 2 minutes: only fight enough to top up the Orbs gained from fighting the Shadow to 100 (the Red Orb Cache will have already done this if the player collected it). Jump down to the bottom of the tall tower and interact with the door to end the mission. If the Melancholy Soul ran out of energy, it is not game over: the strange statue encountered in the tomb room in [[Devil May Cry walkthrough/M02|Mission 02: Judge of Death]] is a station for recharging it, and doing so will reset the timer. However, another Shadow will be present in the fountain courtyard. Higher difficulties On higher difficulties there are two Shadows in the first area: on Dante Must Die, one of them will enter Devil Trigger after 40–50 seconds. The spawns in the tall tower can include a Death Scythe. Finally, rather than a Shadow being present in the fountain courtyard, Phantom will be there. This version of Phantom has the meteor attack only normally used in the final battle with him, and he has significantly more health than in the corridor fights, but still less than normal. Trivia *The version of Phantom in the courtyard on higher difficulties is actually directly copied from the first fight with Nightmare, and as in that fight turns black with a white mist effect and sinks straight down into the ground when defeated instead of tunneling out of the area as he normally would.